The Last Stand
by foreveradreamer100
Summary: Tris lived, well at least on the outside. She has everything she could possibly ever want so what was wrong with her? She try's to stay strong but it is so hard when it feels like the her walls are closing in around her. Will she crumble or stand and fight. A story of love, lose, adventure, tragedy, scandal, and sorrow. Sorry the summery sucks but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

We have nothing anymore. We don't know what to do. We don't know where to go. I should have died but I lived. I am supposed to be selfless but I am selfish. I am supposed to be brave but I am a coward. I am supposed to be the girl who saved Chicago but all I am is Tris.

_The Night_

"Please don't do this, can't we talk this out?" I plead.

"No, you are just like your mother. She thought she could waltz in where ever she wanted and solve any problem. Well you have to wake up darling because that's not how this world works. It's a shame we have to lose someone with your highly advance genes." He answers.

Then I remember what Tobias had taught me _'play weak._' So I do. I start begging and crying and then I lunge at him and grab hold of David's hand that is holding the gun. Right as I grab it I feel a sharp pain in my left side just above my hip. I grab the gun and flip him out of his chair. When he falls a vile in his pocket shatters and a greenish liquid makes a small puddle on the floor. I run over and hit the memory serum. I slide down the wall to inspect my wound. That's when I see a clear but cloudy image of my mother walking towards me.

"Mom?" I whisper.

"Yes Beatrice it's me. You have done very well now come here." Says my mother.

"What about Tobias, Caleb and Christian? I can't leave them they would be crushed. I'm not ready, mom I haven't even lived yet and what about my future? There is so much I haven't done, so much that I haven't seen, I'm not ready. "

"If that's how you feel you can stay but let me warn you, you will face some very hard times in the future, but know that your father and I love you very much and will always be looking over you and your brother and your children. You need to know that Will has forgiven you. Now all you have to do is forgive yourself. I love you Beatrice. " My mother replies, as I start balling.

I look up to tell her I love her and to beg the women who raised me, protected me and most off all loved me to stay but I can't because she's already gone. I lay there crying over my dead parents and friends. My whole body feels cold and covered in sweat. There is trickling blood running down my hip and left leg. Then I let the darkness consume me and cover my trembling, bloody body.

**Tobias POV**

As soon as I walk out of the vehicle I see Cara moving from foot to foot. As soon as she sees me she tenses. She explains what happens and that Tris was shot three times. She was shot in the foot, her right arm and right above her left hip.

"Where is she?" I demand.

"She is in the ICU at the hospital. Go through the doors then turn left then right then-"I cut her off I don't have time for this. I just start running and following signs. Once I finally get to the hospital entrance I see Caleb staring down at his feet. I couldn't help it; every breath he toke was one that my Tris may never be able to experience. I go over to him and pull him up by his collar.

"You selfish coward, how could you do this to your sister, your only family? No wait, it was easy for you to manipulate her, because you never loved her you just used her. You delivered her to her own death bed you were willing to watch her die. We should have never trusted you." I scream and punch him in the face as Zeke comes running up behind me and grabs my arms, then drags me away.

I walk into her hospital room, the doctors say she is stable enough to move her from the ICU, and I see about two doctors and three nurses trying to restrain Tris. Who keeps screaming, "Will, please stop don't make me do this," or "Mom, please don't leave me," in between sobs.

I go around to the left side of the bed as the doctors keep telling me to leave but I don't listen. I pin Tris's arms down and make her look into my eyes as I repeat soothing word to her. Then finally she recognizes me and starts sobbing in my arms.

_PAGE BREAK_

**Tris POV **

It has been about a year since then. Tobias and I live together in a huge house way to big for just the two of us. It is three stories' high, and has six bedrooms, each with its own bathroom and walk in closet. The kitchen is on the first floor with one restroom, a lounge with a fire place and a huge dining room. The second floor contains one restroom, an office and a living room with another fire place. Then there is the top floor this where all the other bedrooms are. Next is the basement, this is set up just like the training room in Dauntless but this one is ours. My favorite room though is the attic, this is where I come and think it is where I can calm myself plus it has an amazing view of the Ferris wheel.

We have reset up the fractions but it's different now. There are no more fractionless people. If you murder someone you have to go to trail to receive your punishment. Things are farer then they were before.

Tobias and I are the Dauntless leaders. Caleb and Cara are two of the three Erudite leaders, Evelyn is one of the leaders of Amity, and Marcus is one of the leaders of Abnegation. Christina is a nurse at Dauntless. Everyone went back doing what they used to do but with no more simulations or serums.

Life should be good but it isn't. Everyone else is happy but I am not. No one else wakes up screaming in the middle of the night because of what they have seen and done. Sometimes I am so afraid; I can't even get out of bed all because I have a secret that nobody else knows. A secrete that could change all our life's drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

I wake up and see that Tobias is not in bed. I get up and go into the kitchen, where he is making bacon and eggs. I sit on the stool as he turns around.

"Good morning beautiful!" Tobias says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. I mutter a hello and start to eat. We are not usually like this but today is different. Today is the day of funerals.

First are all the dead Abnegation, then Dauntless, and then the people from the other fractions because there were not that many that died from the other fractions. Caleb and I have requested a private funeral for our parents and Will but because we are leaders we have to attend all of the funerals. Will's will be held in about an hour and my parents will start at around six tonight.

I finish eating while Tobias comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I sigh and lean into Tobias as he picks me up bridal style and carries me up the stairs to our bedroom, where he sets me down on the bed and disappears into the walk in closet.

I get up and walk into the bathroom were I strip down my pajamas and walk into the warm and welcoming water streaming from the faucet. I instantly feel better once I wash my hair and body. I turn of the water, dry myself of with a towel, then wrap the towel around my body, dry then straighten my hair, and walk into our bedroom were Tobias put the dress Christian and I picked out for the funerals. I finish changing as Tobias walks in and gives me a kiss before getting ready himself.

I then walk down to the office, which on the second floor, and check the emails. There is only one worth looking at. It is from the Fraction Department of All Intended Purposes or FDAIP, this group of people evolves the leaders (which are Tobias and I) and ambassadors of the fractions. It says;

_To whom it may concern,_

_It has been decided that on May 4__th__, there shall be a meeting for the members of the FDAIP at the capitol building. The topic shall be disclosed at the meeting. All attendance is required. Thank you very much._

_Sincerely, _

_Fellow member of FDAIP_

Well then. I finish reading as Tobias comes down the stairs.

"You ready?" He asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be, you?"

"Sure, any emails?"

"Yeah, one from the FDAIP, there is a meeting tomorrow."

"What about?" He wonders becoming curious.

"Doesn't say," I reply, while walking out the door.

We got to the car and road in a comfortable silence all the way to the Erudite compound were Wills funeral is being held (because that is the fraction he grew up in before transferring to dauntless.) We get out and Tobias comes over and takes me hand. We walk in and go up to the desk to ask were to go. Tobias does everything because he knows I can't.

Will was one of my best friends and I killed him. All the tears that will be shed here is because of me. Why didn't I try harder to get him to recognize me? Why didn't I shot his hand with the gun and make him drop it? Why did he have to die? He never did anything wrong.

I'm to busy, stuck in my thoughts to even realize were here. I walk in to see Christina sobbing in Uriah's arms (did I mention they're together) and Cara with a grim look on her face, with tears rolling down her checks and Caleb holding her up for support. Then I see Wills parents hunched over their dead sons casket. I can't she their face but I know they're crying because of the way the shoulders move.

I turn to face Tobias with tears threatening. Then the next thing happens in flash. Will's parents turn around and face me.

"Why is _she _here? You are not welcome here. It's your fault my baby boy is dead. You killed him," Will's and Cara's mother says. It shouldn't bug me but it does and instead of falling to the ground and weeping over my horrible crime I competed I got angry.

"You think I did this on purpose? That I killed my best friend for the fun of it? He was under simulation and was trying to kill me. I suffer everyday over what I've done. I mean I can't even hold a gun anymore, let alone fire one. He was my friend and I killed him it's my fault her died. It's my fault," and with that I walk out of the room and into the rest room where I start to weep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

Everyone stares in shock after Tris's little scene. I'm about to speak but Cara bets me to it.

"Did you really just do that, Mother? I don't necessarily like her or forgive her but that's just wrong. You do know that Will was out there killing helpless Abnegation. I understand that he was under simulation and all but what would you do under the circumstances? What she did was the only logical thing to do, because if she died, think were we would be right now. I can promise you it wouldn't be here." Cara says.

I then excuse myself and go find Tris. I can hear her sobbing in the restroom I knock on the door but don't get an answer so I go in. You heard it here folks Four went into the girls bathroom.

I see her rolled up in a ball rocking back and forth. I try to comfort her but it's hard to get her to calm down and I know if I don't she'll have an episode. She just keeps repeating to herself 'it's all my fault, it's all my fault' over and over again. I run out of the restroom back to where the funeral is being held with Tris in my arms I need to find Christina because I know she has a shot with her incase Tris ever had an episode when they were out. You see Tris has post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and the only way to stop an episode is to either let her ride it out or give her a shot that brings her back to reality.

I make it into the room just as she starts to have her nightmare.

**Tris POV**

It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault. Come on you have got to get ahold of yourself. I feel myself slipping into a world I don't belong in, come on fight but I can't I have slipped away.

"_Will, Will, Will. Please stop it's me." I can feel tears sliding down my face but I don't care I have to get him to stop._

"_Don't make me do this." A bullet flies by my head and I get ready to shot my friend. I close my eyes and shot him, I hear the thud and I know it's Will's dead body hitting the ground. _

_I turn around and see my mother bent over and holding her stomach. I try to get to her but the scene before me is fading away and I feel strong protective arms wrapped around me._

**Tobias POV**

Tris starts screaming and flailing. I hold her down her arms while Christina digs around her purse. Uriah comes over and holds down Tris's legs.

"Wait, I might have a pen, this is a PTSD attack, correct?" Cara asks.

"Yes." Is all I say because Tris can put up quite a fight.

"Here it is," Cara says and walk over to Christina.

Christina grabs it and tells Caleb to hold down Tris's head, he does. Christina then injects Tris, in the neck, with the medication and she slowly comes back to reality.

"Tobias? I'm so sorry I didn't mean too. I didn't know what to do. It's all my fault." Tris say's in between sobs.

"No it's not, shhhhhhhhhhhhh, its ok." I say.

"Uriah, would you please take Tris to the car?" He nodes and takes her out of my arms and walks out with Christina trailing close behind.

I turn towards Caleb," Tris may want to spread the ashes another day, and please do not mention her little episode to anyone, she doesn't want people to know."

"Wait, I'm her brother don't you think I had a right to know that my little sister has PTSD?" Caleb asks.

"Caleb, please don't start with this now," I reply.

Then Will's father, who has been quit the whole time, speaks up, "Where're sorry about earlier, we had no idea that his death had infected her in that way."

I say a thanks and leave. When I get to the car I see Tris in the back seat with her head in Christina's lap.

"How is she?" I ask Uriah who is standing outside the car waiting.

"I don't know she's not speaking, but she stopped crying." Was his answer, I nod.

"Coming over, to our place?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll follow you," and with that we left.

**Tris POV**

I am awoken from my haze by cold water. I am in the shower and Christina is spraying me down with a hose.

"What, what happened?" I wonder more to myself but end up getting an answer.

"You had an episode, and then when we got here you throw up all over yourself which leads us to where we are now." Christina replies.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd be fine, I haven't had one in six months." I say.

"It's okay, Four is on the phone with the doctor making an appointment, you'll have to miss the funerals and maybe your parents funeral also. I talked Four into still going because he has too but you don't given the circumstances but don't worry I am going to go with you," say's Christina.

"I don't need to go to the doctors I'm fine!" I plead.

"Tris you're obviously not fine and since when do you throw up all over yourself after an episode. Every time it gets harder and harder to bring you back to reality and what if the next time we can't? So we are going whether you like it or not!" Christina shouts and I feel like a child being scolded for stealing a cookie.

"Fine," I say.

_**Page Break **_

Christina and I are sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called. Christina had to pull some strings with the other nurses to get me in.

"Tris," calls a middle aged Doctor. I don't even budge, so Christina has to pull me up and nearly drag me into the doctor's office.

"Ok, now Tris if you could lie down there," the doctor says pointing as her little buzzer type thing goes off.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it seems that there is a trauma coming in and we are very under staffed today so-," but Christina cuts her off before I can take my opportunity to leave.

"I'll go Dr. Roger, if you don't see Tris now we might not be able to get her to come again."

"Well okay, if you insist." Was Dr. Roger's, reply. As Christina leaves and the doctor turns to me.

"Now, I see that you have had some reoccurring PTSD episodes. So, what I want you to do is change into that gown and robe over there hanging up then walk down to exam room C14 were we will do a full body scan to see what the problem is. Oh and there will be two other doctors on your chase because of your divergence and the fact that you are one of the leaders."

I nod and do as I'm told. The scan wasn't that bad and when I'm done I go back to the room I was in before. The doctor comes back and says that the scans will not be in till tomorrow and we can then proceed with the check up and will have a console with the other doctors tomorrow too. She says to stay in bed for the rest of the day but I can go to my parents spreading of their ashes. She rights it all down and gives it's to Christina once she returns.

The thing is though, maybe there is no way to stop my episodes. Maybe this is the punishment for all the crimes I have committed because it is all my fault that Will, my parents, some Dauntless members and guards from the Bureau, that were most likely just following orders, died. I am a murder and I deserve to suffer.

Ok just to clear some stuff up;

_Uriah lived_

_Uriah is a leader_

_Christina and Uriah are dating_

_Caleb and Cara are dating_

_I would love to see some reviews. Even is there mean, because at least then I would have something to go off of._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating!**_

**Tris POV**

I am pissed. I am done crying. I shall seek revenge.

I am standing at the fence with Tobias, Caleb, and Cara. They all keep looking at me as if I'm going to break and shatter into a million pieces. Maybe they are afraid that I am already shattered and they can't fix me but here's the thing I am broken and I don't want to be fixed.

They all know, everyone, because while Cara's dad was forgiving her mother was not. If you own a TV, radio, laptop, or even a cell phone you would know that Tris Prior, the savior of Chicago, a brave and fearless leader of Dauntless, has PTSD.

As I stand and watch my dead parents remains slowly drift over the wall and become one with the earth and wind, I no longer feel upset. Yes I will miss them but I final realized one very important thing; my parents and Will would not want me to wallow in despair over their death. I know this because they gave up their life for me. They were at no point obligated to. I have to live because they died so I could live my life and what I am doing now is not living it is surviving. Many of you are thinking what! Will tried to kill you, he didn't give up his life to save yours but you weren't there. I saw the hesitation in his eyes. He tried to fight back but sadly to say, he lost.

I should be sad, mad, scared, and fragile but standing here I am brave, fearless, strong and confident.

My new goal is to make sure people never have to feel like we did in the pointless war caused by one persuasive, powerful person that misinterpreted the predicament.

Most people would think I am upset that my secrete got out but I'm not because I have finally stopped caring what people think. I used to be mad at myself for all the deaths of the innocent people but I have now realized that it was all Jeanine fault and I will get my revenge, even if it kills me.

Jeanine I know for a fact is not dead. Most people think she died in the war but I am positive she is alive and hiding. I will find her and bring her to justice. My plan is simple; we will put out a warrant and a bounty, we will follow her bread crumbs. I'll do the only way I know how to and that is simply to be brave, selfless, and smart. I shall give anything and everything to my cause because no one should ever feel like they are worthless and meaningless, or like they have no one to turn to. I know what it feels like to hit rock bottom and it's not good.

Now the only hard part is convincing Tobias to let me participate in the search for the missing convict.

_**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating and for the short chapter. I've been in a predicament myself but that's no excuse and PLEASE do review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tris  
I lay on the couch working on the laptop and see its starting to rain. I stare out the window as it starts to pour and have the craziest idea. I nudge Tobias and he groans not look up from his laptop. I close mine and put it on the table and do the same to Tobias's and then I crawl onto his lap and say, "I have a preposterous idea."

"And what must this 'preposterous' idea be." He replies air quoting preposterous.

"I want to dance in the rain," I say very seriously.

"What, but why?" He asks.

"I don't know, I just need to," I say sternly and get up. "You can come if you want," I add before running to the door, I then fling it open and step into the freezing cold rain. I then remember seeing a quote on the wall in one of the rooms at the it Bureau and it said, "Some people feel the rain, others just get wet." These were the words of the ever so famous Bob Marley and as I stand there I feel the rain, I don't just 'get wet'.

I let the rain saturate and cleanse me. It washes away all the sorrow, despair, regret and dread. For the first time in, I don't even know how long, I smile. Then I feel a pair of strong protective arms wrap around me. I know right away it's Tobias and I turn so I am facing him.

"You came," is all I say.

"I'll always come," he whispers in my ear which makes a shiver run through me and then adds, "Let's dance,"

"Ok," I say in return as he starts to sing softly.

(Never Say Never by the Fray)

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Better do without_

_Just hold a smile_

_We're falling in and out of love_

_The same damn problem_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time, time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together,_

_together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

We stop dancing and I look up into his eyes and see nothing but love and compassion. "I'll never let you go." I say. I lean in and kiss with everything I have and am surprised when he returns the kiss with just as much passion. When the kiss ends we are both gasping for air. We stay there holing each other until the rain stops.

"Let's go in," he says and we do but little did I know this would be my last happy moment for a long time.

**Time skip till the next morning**

I wake up to hear the doorbell rings. I roll over to get out of bed and answer the door but Tobias stops me and mutters, "I'll get it."

I hear the door open and Tobias call to me. I get up and shuffle downstairs to see a shirtless Tobias staring at Jeanine. Jeanine! I quickly run to the kitchen, climb on top of the counter and grab the gun hidden on the shelf. Before I know it I am on top of Jeanine holding the gun to her temples. The only thing I can see and hear is her. She deserves to die but before I can pull the trigger I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again. I turn and see two people standing in the hallway. Two people I have been longing to see. These people are my parents.

Everything else happens in a blur. While I'm distracted Jeanine takes advantage of this and flips us over so she is on top of me and has the gun on my temples. She starts to punch me and hard too but I'm in a daze wondering how on earth my parents are alive. That when Tobias notices I'm in danger and pulls Jeanine off of me by her hair and then takes the gun from her. While Tobias has does this I just lay there and stare at my parents in awe. Then what happens next is even more surprising.

My mother pulls a gun out in Tobias. Is she working for Jeanine? At this thought I start to tremble and know I have to get control of myself before I have an episode. Tobias sees this and even with the gun pointed at his head, he tries to calm me.

"Tris its ok, I'm ok, calm down, look at me." Tobias says.

"What's going on?" Ask my father with a look of concern. He tries to comfort me but I just tremble harder.

"Don't hurt him, don't hurt him!" I repeat, while rocking back and forth. I can faintly hear Tobias trying to keep me with him but it's so hard to fight. After a while I can no longer hear them, just the voices of my nightmare, as I slip into the looming tunnel of darkness and despair that await me, I utter one last sentence, "I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

I stand and watch helplessly, with a gun pointed at my head, as Tris starts thrashing uncontrollably. I tried to get her to relax but it obviously didn't work.

"PLEASE, let me help her!" I beg.

"You won't touch her. Who even are you and what's happening?" Mrs. Prior growls but softens up at the end.

"I'm Four, Tris's husband. She's having a PTSD attack, LET ME HELP HER" I say in a rush.

"Four, as in the number? What's your real name?" Mr. Prior spits. That's when Jeanine buts in.

"His name is Tobias Eaton, son of Marcus Eaton, and Beatrice is referred to as Six to all Dauntless members outside of her groups of friends and prefers to be called Tris." She says.

"Will, Will, Will. Please stop it's me. Don't make me do this!" Tris screams, and starts thrashing.

"Please let me help her before she hurts herself." I beg but it's too late she rams her head into the door and a cut forms above her eye and starts to bleed.

"Okay, but hand me the gun." Mrs. Prior says. I do and run over to Tris and pick her up. I take her to the lounge, lay her on the couch and I tell Mr. and Mrs. Prior to hold Tris down as I look for the shot. Tris is still sobbing and screaming when I find the shot and inject her. She goes quiet and I cover her in a blanket and take the others into the kitchen so were still close to Tris.

They explain to me that Mr. and Mrs. Prior are alive because of a drug that is used to enhance genes. The drug works because it enhances the divergent gene which rebooted their hearts. The reason they didn't come sooner was because they just got their memory back a while ago and they needed time for their injury's to heal. They also said that the drug used on them is the same drug they used to save Tris's life but her injuries weren't as bad so her memory was not lost.

As for Jeanie she states that it was not her that did all of this it was someone else but they don't know who. Jeanie says she was under simulation and was used because people are more likely to follow a leader then a simple worker. This leads up to believe that it was one of the new transfers that was behind it.

I just there and take it all in. everything adds up accept for who would be behind this and say, "Can you prove it."

"Yes I can," she says and starts to dig around in a laptop bag I didn't even relies she had. She pulls out what looks like a diabetes kit and opens it. It has the thing that draws blood from your finger and the slips of paper you put the blood on and the machine that tells you your blood sugar once you insert the paper. Then she pulls out her laptop and connects it to the machine. After that she pricks her finger and puts it in the paper and puts the paper in the machine that reads it and then a list appears on the laptop.

"These are all the drugs I have been administered and this shows that this drug hasn't worn off yet and that's why when Tris attacked me I hit back. We can check yours to compare and show I'm not lying, you can even go through my computer." Jeanie explains. We check mine and it shows she's right then I look through her computer for some type of evidence that proves she's lying but I come up blank.

"Is there anything else I should know." I ask.

"We visited Caleb yesterday and told him we were telling you today and he said that his wife and him are expecting a baby." Mr. Prior informs me.

"Ok, so Caleb already knows and-," I'm cut off from an explosion. I feel my back hit the wall and moan in pain. I look over and see it did the same to the other. I then hear a scream and know instantly its Tris I run to the lounge and see she's covered in blood. I'm about to pick her up when there's another explosion I cover Tris with my body and I can feel glass and debris hitting and cutting my back.

Something hits my head and I blackout with Tris in my arms. With my last thought being the only person who know was Caleb.

**Tris Pov**

I can see bright lights through my eyelids, I can hear voices but I just can't reach them and before I know it I am absorbed into darkness.

An endless hallway filled with pictures of what looks like a loving family dressed in grey. The family is _smiling and laughing but there eyes tell a different story. They all holds secretes; betrayal, deception, love, confusion and worry._

_When I look closer I can see it's not just some random family I'm looking at. It is the family of four I grew up with. It is my father, mother, brother and then there's me. Some of the pictures really do look like were happy and all I can think of is I miss that._

I'm not sure how much longer I was out but when I was finally able to force my eyes open everything was blurry at first. I try to sit up but a menacing pain goes through my body and I gasp. At my reaction I hear someone shift next to me. I look over and see Tobias leaning over the bed with his head in his hands and he seems to be fast asleep but the thing is I'm not in my bed or in my close. I'm at the hospital, in a gown with wires and tube everywhere. My wrist is wrapped, my leg has a brace on it, my lip is swollen and I have cuts, and bruises everywhere along with at least 25 stitches on my forearm and a few above my eyebrow.

When I look over at Tobias I see he has deep bags under his eyes, messy hair and needs to shave. He also looks pretty banged up with his fits wrapped and a ton of cuts, stitches and bruises but the worst is a cut that starts at the base of his neck then disappears under his shirt. I squeeze his hand and he bolts upright. He panics for a moment then he sees it's me and a huge smile spreads across his face.

"Tris?!" Tobias say in astonishment.

"They said you might not wake up," he adds.

"What happened?"

"Ummmm….. Well; your parents are alive, Jeanine's good, there was a bomb, you had an episode, and your brothers a traitor with a baby on the way." He announces in a rush.

**A/N**

**Please review and if you have questions or input I would love to hear. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
